Dance with Me Baby
by widgetgirl
Summary: Lorelai is partnerless for the annual dance marathon. Rory couldn't get out of the paper, and everyone else has a partner... except one person. Can Lorelai convince the grumpy diner owner to dance with her? Will sparks fly? Will they just remain friends?
1. Chapter 1

Luke was wiping down the countertops as Lorelai walked through the door. She was in one of her moods and Luke noticed that she was headed straight for him. Bracing himself against the counter he stood tall waiting on her to give him a line of bull about something.

"Luke, I'm in so much trouble," Lorelai stated as she sat down at the counter. She looked up at him with pleading eyes and continued, "Rory is not going to be coming home this week and I know I can't do this without her. Then I got to thinking, wait a minute, there is a suave man that serves my coffee that would love to help me."

"Help you what?" Luke cocked his head to the side. He wasn't sure where this was going, but knowing Lorelai it was nothing good and most likely something that would make him uncomfortable.

Lorelai continued with her innocent look, "My dear friend since Rory isn't going to be coming home this weekend and the annual dance marathon is this Saturday…"

"No," Luke butted in. "I don't dance."

"I didn't even ask you yet," Lorelai replied.

"But you were going to and I said no," Luke said while rubbing his hands together.

"You don't even have to dance you can just come and stand with me, maybe move a little," Lorelai replied without skipping a beat.

"That is called dancing, and I don't dance at these things. You know I don't dance at these things and you still ask. Every year I say no. Every year you continue to ask, and I continue to say no. What do you think would change this time?" Luke emphasized his words while pouring her more coffee.

Lorelai was enjoying the bantering. She knew just how far to push Luke and she knew that today he wouldn't give in. She would have to come up with another plan. "You'll change your mind Luke Danes, I'll have you yet," she said as she got up and walked out.

Luke's eyes followed Lorelai as she walked out of the diner. I'll have you yet. Luke thought to himself as her voice echoed in his head. It was a nice thought, but he seriously couldn't see himself dancing at a town dance-a-thon with her. It would lead to something else and that could get dangerous. 

Like a replay of yesterday, Luke was wiping down tables as his breakfast crowd cleared out. Lorelai walked through the door, this time she was dressed rather sexy. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top and dark, low cut, hip hugging jeans that hugged just right. Luke exhaled slowly as she sat down in front of him.

"Coffee?" he asked as he poured her a cup. He was overtaken by her beauty, saying more than one word at this moment was near impossible.

"Lovely," Lorelai said while tapping her fingers on the counter. She took a long sip and placed her cup back down on the counter. She rubbed her fingers along the edge of the cup while looking at Luke seductively.

Luke's breathing increased and his heart rate picked up a little. He stood tall with his hands on the counter. He knew Lorelai had something up her sleeve. It was getting harder for him to play along.

Lorelai had devised an evil plan to get Luke to give in and go to the dance with her, so far it was working. She batted her eyes at him and reached out and put her hand across his, "You know you want to dance with me baby!" Lorelai said with a wink. She rubbed her hand up Luke's arm giving him chill bumps.

Luke exhaled. "You just don't give up do you?" Luke shook his head not knowing to be angry or amused.

"Is that a yes?" Lorelai asked with a gleam in her eye. She was wondering if she should tone it down a notch, but Luke didn't seem to be uncomfortable. In fact he seemed to be playing along quite nicely.

"No, not going," Luke replied while swallowing hard. Once again the words were getting hard to find their way out.

Lorelai stood up and walked around to the other side of the counter. Luke stood still and was looking at her like she was crazy. The way his eyes burned into hers was making her feel woozy.

"What are you doing now?" Luke asked wondering what Lorelai was planning to do next. The closer she got to him the harder it got for him to stand his guard. He found himself leaning toward her.

She reached up and grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him down to her, "You know you want this. So come on, dance with me baby." Lorelai inhaled and whispered, "I promise you won't regret it." It was becoming difficult for her to get any more words out. She couldn't believe she just said that. 

Luke stepped back and shook his head while saying, "Huh?" He didn't know what else to say. He was stumped. He had two options, he could say no again or he could give in. He wanted to be with her anyway so why fight it. His mind was becoming foggy and he was letting his guard down.

"That's a yes?" Lorelai asked while searching his expression for something more. He almost looked as if he were afraid.

"And if I say no again?" Luke said while watching Lorelai do her magic. She traced a finger along his jaw line, she obviously had no clue what she was doing to him. His eyebrows raised and his eyes lowered down along her body. 

"If you really don't want to go with me, then you don't have to." She dropped her arm down to her side. She suddenly realized what was going to happen if she didn't stop. Feeling wrong for letting things get this far she apologized, "I'm sorry Luke. I better go." She stepped back and turned around to leave.

He stepped back. His breath now coming in short gasp, "Lorelai, wait." He called out to her. He hesitated, "I'll go with you okay?" He was afraid she was giving up on him.

She stopped just short of the door. She slowly turned around. Looking up into his eyes were her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe she was throwing herself at him like this, but she really wanted him. Filled with confusion, she exhaled deeply, "I'm really sorry Luke." She walked out the door.

The mood had changed from playful to sorrowful. Luke watched her walk out the door. It took him a few seconds to process what was going on and he debated on walking after her. Three steps toward the door and he turned around. _She needed to be alone_,_ she needed her space_… _Heck_, _maybe I need to think a minute_. He was almost ready to run after her and kiss her.

He sat down where she had sat and just stared at the door. Part of him hoped she would come back through the door, but he knew that wouldn't happen. The other part of him wanted to chase after her. He was angry that their feelings for each other were so complicated. He was also angry because he was always left feeling like this.

_Why does something so simple have to be so difficult_? _Maybe it's not what I think it is_. _Maybe I'm reading to far into this_. _What could she possibly see in me_? Luke frustrated himself with his thinking.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't see that Lorelai was walking through the door. He jumped as the door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Time stood still for a moment as they stared at each other from across the room. Lorelai wanted Luke for a long time, but not like this. Here she was throwing herself at him instead of just telling him how she felt. It was embarrassing that she let herself go as far as she did. She didn't even think of the consequences. She was afraid of what she was capable of.

Luke stood watching her. She had just put herself out there for him. He wasn't quite sure about how to react. He knew he was in love with her and he wanted to show her, but right now at this moment everything seamed crazy.

"Luke, I'm sorry. Please don't think of me as this horrible, horrible person. I don't even know what to say about myself," she pleaded with him, her voice low and soft.

"I don't think you are horrible," Luke replied. _You just know what you want and you don't stop till you get it_. He wondered if she just wanted him as a dance partner or if she wanted something more.

"But now you know the truth about how I feel. You won't ever see me the same," she said with disappointment.

"What that you really want to win this dance thing and you just really, really want me to go with you?" Luke said trying to make since of the situation. "Of course I'll still see you the same, what difference is there?"

"The difference is that…" she paused. _I was tempting you in a dirty way and you seamed to be enjoying it and I was too_, "We were both enjoying it." There she finally got it out. "I was tempting you and…"

"Lorelai," he said softly while walking toward her. The only way to solve this situation was with a kiss. 

She saw a look in his eyes that fixed everything. He stopped right in front of her and leaned down. Her heart pounding in her chest, just moments away from exploding.

The door opened and Lorelai jumped back. Luke jumped back further and Miss Patty jumped when Lorelai nearly backed into her.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Miss Patty questioned.

Lorelai almost speechless replied, "No, I was just about to show Luke the dance that I did last year at the..." She squinted her eyes, knowing that Miss Patty would see straight through her lie.

"Oh how sweet, you two are going to the dance-a-thon together this year," Miss Patty smiled. "Oh it's about time you two finally got togeth…"

Luke bumped into a chair and it skidded loudly across the floor.

"I need to go," Lorelai looked down at her watch. She shot a quick glance at Luke and waved while walking out the door. She felt like running, but her shoes wouldn't get her that far.

"I'm sorry Luke, I really didn't mean to interrupt anything," Miss Patty continued.

"No, you didn't interrupt anything. There was nothing to interrupt," Luke commented. He poured her a cup of coffee and walked back to the storage room. "I'll be right back," he muttered.

Leaning back against the rack of pickles, Luke closed his eyes and sighed. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. _If Miss Patty would not have came through those doors_… Luke needed a few seconds to think. That wasn't too much to ask for was it? It maybe was.

Luke heard someone come into the diner. "Hiya Patty," Babette's voice echoed into the storage room. Luke wanted to crawl under a pickle jar and hide.

He heard endless gossip that made him cringe. Just as it was starting to get better the bottom dropped out.

"Guess who Lorelai is taking to the dance this year?" Miss Patty gossiped.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Babbete asked.

"Luke," Miss Patty replied.

"That's a sweetie, it's about time they do something togeth-uh." Babbete commented.

Miss Patty whispered, "You know I think I may have interrupted something when I came in.

Luke had heard enough, he walked back into the diner and slammed down a jar of pickles on the counter. His eyes pierced into their eyes. They immediately knew not to say anything else about the dance.

It wasn't long before they left and Luke was left standing at the counter with an empty diner, his thoughts, and a pickle jar.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke sat alone at the diner collecting his thoughts. He had no choice but to take Lorelai to the dance, because it wouldn't be long before the whole town knew about it. He kept thinking about the look on her face before he came so close to kissing her. He had to go do something about it.

He closed up the diner and drove to her house.

Lorelai sat on her couch deep in thought. Her eyes burned from her previous tears. He was going to kiss her and tell her that it was ok. He was crossing that line that she had put up for him years ago. They had been denying their feelings for each other for so long. They both wanted it, for so long they have wanted it. She did have feelings for him. She confessed it. What else is there to do now?

There was a knock on the door. She walked up to the door and half opened it. Her jaw dropped open when she saw it was Luke.

"Hey," Luke said nodding his head.

"Hey," she nodded in reply. He looked slightly nervous.

"You know, you really owe me this time." His eyebrows raised and his forehead wrinkled up.

"Owe you?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Patty and Babbette, you know they have already spread the rumor around town that we will be going to the dance together. There is pretty much no way out of this. Are you okay with it?" he asked. He rubbed the stubble of his chin. "You wouldn't even believe those two. I had to get away from them so I just went to the store room and all I could see was," he said with a pause.

Lorelai nodded. She knew what was coming next, a rant.

Luke started shifting from foot to foot. He flattened his lips and inhaled slowly in preparation of his rant, "The pickles, I just keep looking at the damn pickles while they kept on blabbing. They didn't just stop at talking about the dance. They went on and on and on, they said they interrupted something… Do you believe that? As if it were any of their business if there was anything to interrupt. Do you think they interrupted something?" Luke said. His face was flush from lack of oxygen.

Lorelai swallowed hard. This time she had trouble coming up with words for him. "Wow, you have really been through the ringer haven't you?" she asked her voice remaining calm.

"Yeah I believe I have," Luke replied. His breathing was picking up.

Lorelai searched his face and found that same look staring back at her. She saw passion in his eyes, but it was mixed with fear. He stood back as they both grew silent.

"So what do you want to do?" Lorelai broke the silence. Her own anxieties were starting to push her away from him.

"I don't know," he replied wanting to kiss her.

"Well the dance is tomorrow, we have to figure something out. Maybe I just won't go this year. That might be best considering all that is going on," she said.

"What do you mean? There's not really anything going on." Luke shrugged. "You are going to that damn dance if I have to drag you to it," he replied. "And I'm taking you, so don't get any ideas about going alone. Because that is not going to happen." he said stepping toward her.

"You are?" Lorelai asked. He was only inches away from her. _There's not anything going on? Woah, wait one minute. Hold on just one second. _

"Yeah and there is pretty much nothing you can do about that." He said, his voice deep and husky.

"Okay, we will just see about that tomorrow. You will be wishing you wouldn't have got yourself into this." Lorelai said as she stepped into him.

There was now no space between them. They both stood breathing in and out, neither would step back. They stood looking into each other eyes for what felt like an eternity.

His eyes grew dark. He licked his lips looking down at her. She swallowed and slightly parted her lips in reply. He couldn't take it anymore. His lips slammed into hers. She opened her mouth and explored his. His hands reached around her back and pulled her even closer into him. She moaned as he pressed into her. She had never been driven by a force of passion this strong before.

They broke loose from each other both afraid of how far they might go. They both wanted it bad, but not like this. Not this way. He stepped away from her breathing deeply and looking her up and down like he was going to come back for more. She bit her lip and her eyes darkened in response to him. They stepped forward and met each other with equal resistance. This kiss was harder and deeper. They both fought it, but the struggle was not worth it anymore. She moaned into his mouth as his arm went up under her shirt.

Not aware of what was going on around them Miss. Patty and Babette sat on the porch next door watching. They had drove up long before the kissing, but the heated discussion drew in their attention. Miss Patty couldn't take it anymore.

"Woooooooo!" Miss Patty yelled at Luke and Lorelai as they were kissing. Babette smacked Patty on the arm.

"Shhhh," Babbete pushed Miss Patty into the house. "You know they heard you, as if they don't have enough problems admitting their feelings to each other. Now they know that we know. We have to keep this quiet. We can't say anything. Got me sista? Because if word gets out this could be a disaster," she rasped.

"Okay." Miss Patty replied. She ran over to the window in Babette's living room and peeked out. Luke and Lorelai were no were to be found.


	4. I'm not MIA

Authors Note.

Hey everybody thanks for all the reviews and I'm so sorry to have kinda have dropped off of the face of the earth.. I promise I will be working on finishing this story. Things have just been crazy lately. Between school starting back up and people being in the hospital and weddings and family dramas I just haven't been in the right mindset to continue the stories… However I just want you to know that I'm back and I will be working in a new chapter soon…


	5. Chapter 4

**a/n: I have done you all dirty dirty. Sorry it has been so long since I have updated this... pshew.. here we go… here is a quickie now so quickie for you all.**

Luke pushed Lorelai back against the door frame as he began planting kisses along her neck. Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke as she pulled him even closer to him.

"Woooo!" The sound of a small audience, known as Miss Patty and Babette, caused Luke and Lorelai to break apart. As they heard a door slam, they quickly went into the house. They both stood breathing heavily staring at each other. Both wanting to take things further, but holding back for fear of what might happen.

"Maybe I need to leave before this…" Luke said in a shaky voice shaky. Lorelai jumped at him. She pressed her lips into his and his eyebrows along with something else raised up before he could finish what he was saying.

Lorelai began to kiss along his neck. This brought forth moans and grunts she had never heard from Luke before adding to the tension that was already there. With one final grunt, Luke ran his hand up the back of Lorelai's neck and kissed her deeply. His warm needing mouth begging for more as their tongues began a dance of ecstasy. As their centers began to pulsate and gravitate toward each other they pulled apart breathing heavily.

"Luke." Lorelai said in a whisper almost out of breath, her eyes growing heavy with desire. _OMG! I know I just felt Luke press up against me… and that wasn't an ordering pad in his pocket! _

Luke released his hand from her hip and put it in his back pocket. He licked his lips and looked down her with a look of passion in his eye. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"Um, I think I need to head back to the diner." Luke said wincing. _Damnit Luke, Here's your chance…_ _ On one side, and Luke you have to make sure this is right. Don't mess up now… on the other._

Lorelai's eyes got wide, "Why?" she asked. A look of disappointment spread across her face.

"Because if I don't go back to the diner right now, then I will not be held liable for what happens. You are too much. I can't think straight." Luke said. _If I don't leave right now I will end up taking you right here in your living room._

Lorelai blushed as she replied, "Something dirty?" _Take me now!_

"You know." Luke said as he turned around… "I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" _I so want you right now_

"Sure." Lorelai replied. _Damn… don't leave._

"Goodnight." Luke whispered as he raised his eyebrows. He didn't know for sure if it was safe to kiss her goodbye, considering what happened before he decided against it. Luke just turned around and walked out. He exhaled deeply as he walked toward his truck. Tonight was definitely cold shower night.

"Goodnight." Lorelai said back as the door shut behind him. She collapsed on the couch and savored the feeling of Luke on her as she began to panic at the thought of dancing with him. _I can't dance with him! If I dance with him I'm going to end up having sex with him in front of everybody!!! _

_Luke. Dance… Luke. Kiss. Luke…Kissing Luke… Dancing with Luke… Sex with Luke? It's getting hot in here! _

_**A/N: Ok there is your now so quickie, quickie. Sorry if my writing style has changed… Hopefully for the better, maybe not. It's been a long time since I have wrote on this one… I will update soon on it so don't worry. Oh well I'm learning as I go. Please leave a review…. I live for that kind of thing. What would you like to see happen next?**_


End file.
